


Apollo's Wedding

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [17]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Tears of Artamon - Sarah Ash
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sickfic, Vomiting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Apollo's Wedding

It’s one of the happiest moments of his life, standing at the garden gate looking over the tons of people in the crowd from home, Common House and Schola. 

Daryan is standing behind Klavier at the table that passes for an altar and Apollo smiles, so Klavier did choose him as a best man when he went out. Apollo had kind of suspected that when he allowed Klavier the night with his best friend being released on parole. 

Johnson’s girlfriend, Claire is waiting for him at the altar too. He may have proposed, but Apollo knows that for this he’s the partner, so to speak and it only feels right.

He knows this is the right choice and he’s ecstatic and proud that finally things have fallen into place.

Siren gives him a broad grin from her seat near the front and Valant offers him his arm and Apollo moves accepting that arm and taking that first step. Even though the Justices are here and he does consider them more family than Siren and Valant, it only seems right he thinks to let Valant and Siren represent his family as well.

Valant walks him down the aisle and Apollo sees Brandon give him a thumbs up and then a sign he recognizes as a prompt from his weekend job that means today’s your day, enjoy it. 

That gets him standing a little taller, standing out a broad smile on his face. 

At the altar he hands the bouquet off to Claire and Corvus begins reading the introductions and explaining the meaning of the ceremony and addressing the quarter-calling. Then Claire and Daryan both begin crossing the colored cords over Apollo and Klavier’s hand as they each recite the meaning behind each color - red for passion, blue for peace, green for equality, purple for knowledge, gold for the good times, black for the bad, pink for love... Corvus ties each cords into knot binding them together and the two exchange rings and light a candle with the remains of their families - Siren volunteers this for Apollo and Kristoph is standing in for Klavier’s family. 

Before she returns to her seat, Siren stops Apollo and stands on tiptoe to press a kiss to his forehead, whispering, “Even if I’m not yours, I think she’d be as proud of you as I am. You’ve become a charming young man and I hope my son is as charming as you are.” 

Corvus smiles as the event draws to a close and announces that they seal the vows with a kiss. 

Klavier leans forward, resting his good hand on Apollo’s cheek and Apollo melts into the kiss before they draw apart and Corvus slides the knot of cords off their enjoined hands, and dismisses the ceremony. 

The party separates until Apollo shouts, “Luck to whomever can catch this!” 

He turns around and tosses the bouquet of colored roses over his shoulder. 

It’s the quiet but lilting, “OH!” that makes him smile. 

He knows that voice very well and he turns around, grinning as Valant wraps his arms around Siren, who is holding the bouquet.  
Apollo smiles, reciting the traditional response, “Luck and light to you, Siren.” 

Valant colors slightly, tightening his arms around Siren and then says quietly, “Is it possible to have a quieter handfasting? Or do they have to be this public?“

“Ask Emmy or Corvus. I think they can be smaller, though.“ Apollo says quietly. 

Valant nods and Siren smiles. Apollo watches them turn and Siren murmurs something in Valant’s ear and Valant’s eyes widen and he ushers Siren off toward one of the bushes, gently bringing them both to the ground and holding Siren’s hair back as she throws up. Apollo sighs and goes over to one of the picnic tables and gets some water and Astasia follows him back to Siren. The two of them kneel down next to the singer and Apollo rubs Siren’s back as Astasia digs through her purse and gives Siren a small piece of crystallized ginger. “Chew this, you’ll feel a little better.”


End file.
